


Stars

by Brooker25



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tyler just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooker25/pseuds/Brooker25
Summary: Tyler and Nogla stargaze but somehow there are emotions too





	Stars

There was something beautiful in this moment. Something that made Tyler want nothing more than to pull the tall irish idiot into his chest and kiss him until his pale cheeks burned red. He smiled to himself and watched Nogla kick his legs back and forth over the roof as he hummed to himself. The action was so pure and innocent it caused a warm feeling in Tyler’s chest. The Irishman leaned back on his hands and sighed, looking up at the stars.

“You know, I’ve never really stargazed before,” he commented, tipping his head back to smile at Tyler and the American almost kissed him right then and there. Instead and he grinned in return hoping that the darkness hid his blush. Nogla turned his attention back to the stars, his eyes wide with wonder and joy. Tyler followed his gaze and found something peaceful in the twinkling and blackness.

“Me neither,” he said and Nogla snorted.

“What a surprise.” he snickered and shouted an indignant “Hey!” when Tyler slapped him.

“You little bitch,” he said fondly and Nogla laughed softly, looking back at Tyler again with one of his gorgeous, goofy smiles.

“Fuck you Tyler.” he giggled and Tyler bit his lip, god fucking dammit Nogla, why did he have to be this cute?

“Yeah, yeah.” Tyler waved it off and Nogla smiled again, laying all the way down. Tyler swallowed at how close they were.

“C’mon Tyler, lay down. You can see everything much better.” Nogla said, patting the ground beside him. Tyler rolled his eyes and made a show of dramatically sighing and complaining about having to move. Nogla just laughed at him. “Trust me, it’s way cooler this way,” he said earnestly and Tyler smiled.

“Okay, I get it, jeez dude.” he laid beside the Irishman, his legs dangling off the roof. Nogla pointed at a particular collection of stars, his face scrunched in concentration.

“Do ya know which one that is? I think it might be...ah what is it called? The bear one.” Tyler laughed.  
“How the fuck would I know.” he said.

“I was jus’ asking,” Nogla said defensively. Tyler rolled eyes again and rolled over to face Nogla. He studied the man and his dark, fluffy hair, wide brown eyes and full pink lips. Tyler wondered what they would feel like against his. Nogla noticed him staring and turned to him. “Wadda ya looking at me like that for?” he said through a confused smile. Tyler blinked rapidly as though his brain was being forced to reset. He sat up and scooted back from the edge his heart racing. Nogla sat up, his eyebrows knit together. “Hey, you okay?” he asked and Tyler felt another swell of adoration for him at the concern in his voice.

“I’m fine.” he snapped and it was such an involuntary reaction that he winced at the flash of hurt across Nogla’s face. “No, I mean…ugh.” he let out a frustrated noise and the Irishman came closer, staring worriedly into Tyler’s bright blue eyes.

“Did I do something?” he asked and Tyler shook his head.

“No, no you didn’t do-” he pressed his hands to his face and bent over, not sure how to save himself from this situation. Way to go, he thought, I just _had_ to fuck up a perfectly good moment.

“Tyler,” Nogla said and the tone was so serious that Tyler peeked out from behind his fingers. Nogla was staring at him intensely, hands on his hips like someone’s mother. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are you just gonna hide like a little bitch?” Tyler just stared blankly at him and the corners of Nogla’s mouth quirked. He sighed and shrugged. “I thought that might get you angry enough to tell me,” he admitted and Tyler made a noise of both amusement and disbelief at the Irishman's antics.

“You are an idiot, you know that?” Tyler said warmly. Nogla noticed the change in his voice and perked up, smiling.

“Do you want to talk about anything?” he said and Tyler sighed.

“Not really.” Nogla pouted, puppy eyes and pushed out lips. Tyler shook his head and crossed his arms. “Not going to work Nogla.” Nogla only inched closer, settling himself beside Tyler and leaning into him.

“C’mon, it’ll make you feel better.” he coaxed.

“No,” Tyler answered coldly. “I don’t want to talk about it and no amount of your little begging act is going to change that.” Nogla sighed and pushed away fro Tyler who mourned the loss of Nogla’s body pressed to his.

“Okay, we don’t have to talk about it.” he glanced at Tyler from the corner of his eye and smirked. “Unless you want to confess something.” Tyler blanched and turned wide-eyed to the grinning Irishman.

“Wha?” was all that escaped Tyler’s mouth as he tried to put together what that statement had meant. Nogla rolled his eyes.

“It has been pretty obvious, I mean you did invite me up to your roof late at night...alone.” Tyler hid his face in his hands once more. “Aww, it’s okay,” Nogla said, scooting next to Tyler and putting his head on his shoulder. “Cause honestly? I love you too.” Tyler looked at him and the goofy grin spread across his lips and couldn’t help the tears that began to form.

“I...never thought that you would-”

“Shhh,” Nogla said, gripping Tyler’s face in his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “It’s okay,” he said softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Tyler’s. Tyler closed his eyes and melted into Nogla’s kiss, the sensation of the warm lips against his and the cool night breeze swirling around them was intoxicating. They broke apart after a few more seconds and Tyler let out a nervous, happy chuckle.

“I love you Nogla.” he said and the Irishman smiled.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gaah I don't know, I tried to write a cute thing, did I succeed? I have no idea. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
